The Warrior Games
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: What if the Warriors lost to the Dark Forest? What if Bramblestar became Peeta and Squirrelflight became Katniss? What if they went to the Hunger Games? What if... they died! This story answers all the questions!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw exclaimed as Firestar looked over from the vole he was eating with his mate, Sandstorm.

"Look, Cloudtail found a twoleg thing! It's weird looking so I thought you could have a look and see what to do with it." Firestar peered down at the strange object that lay at Brambleclaw's paws and nodded at him, "I shall take a look at it Brambleclaw, thank you for sharing your concerns." Firestar looked at Brambleclaw and with a flick of his tail; Firestar dismissed his deputy, who dipped his head in respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Sandstorm, why don't you go on a border patrol? You look bored."

"Yeah, I am bored. I will go on Ferncloud's patrol. I'll be back at sundown. Don't cause any trouble with that thing." She flicked her ear in disgust at the smell and the sight of the twoleg thing. It smelled like twolegs, which she didn't like. Not like any cat actually did.

"Goodbye! See you at sundown!" Firestar called as he saw his mate leave with Ferncloud's hunting patrol.

After she left, he looked curiously at the book and sniffed cautiously. _What is this stupid thing,_ he thought to himself. It felt hard at first, but when he opened it, it felt like the bark on a white three that twoleg kits call, "a paper tree." On the front, it had a washed out picture of a bird in a flaming circle. It read, _The Hunger Games. _He took the thing in his teeth and took it to his den, where he slept and dreamed.

Firestar found himself in the forest, surrounded by Starclan cats. This reminded him of his leader ceremony.  
"Bluestar! Spottedleaf! Yellowfang! Cinderpelt! Whitestorm! What's going on?"

He couldn't let his clan down, so he couldn't lose this fight that was going to happen. "You cannot lose this battle. Or this will happen." They all mewed in reunion.

"What will happen, tell me," Firestar pleaded desperately. Firestar was swept away from the Starclan cats and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Brambleclaw woke up in his house, and sighed and thought, _**The Reaping is today.**_ He ran and was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and put on his newly ironed pants. When he realized he could be chosen this year, a shutter ran down his spine. As the reaping was hours, then minutes away, he was full of fear as he shuttered as he walked down to The Reaping, which was near the District Hall.

Squirrelflight woke up at 4 a.m. in the morning, which was quite early for a cat her age. She ate breakfast (a piece of bread), snuck outside her house and under the borderline fence, climbed up a tree trunk, and returned with a set of bow and arrows in her paw. She knew how to hunt with fang and claw, but she preferred not to. She was preparing to shoot a water vole near the river when a rock suddenly came out of nowhere and scampered away in fright.

"Fox dung, where Leafpool and Sandstorm going to get food now," she said aloud angrily to anybody who was listening. There was no reply. The forest was eerily quiet, which she was used to.

She soon saw a shadow of a cat in the light of the trees. _This must be the shadow of the cat that scared my prey; _she thought and chased after it.

"Hey Squirrelflight!" She instantly recognized that voice; it was her best friend Ashfur. That cheeky cat! She flicked her ears and stared at him crossly, and he stood there with laughter in his eyes. She knew he thought this was hilarious, but still, that was her family's lunch he scared!

"Hey, I came to get you. Your mom wants you so you can look good for the reaping," Ashfur said after he finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, well I guess I will after I get you for scaring my lunch," and Squirrelflight bowled Ashfur over and started laughing. After Ashfur got up, he said,"Can we go _now," _he said smiling. Squirrelflight happily agreed and they went off with their tails entwined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Reaping

Brambleclaw approached a peacemaker as she zapped him with a blood gun. He flinched as he saw his blood on the piece of paper underneath his name. Another piece of paper came out of the gun that said where he would stand. _Row 9, Seat 18, _it stated. He cautiously walked on avoiding the stares from all the kids from the Seam. He slid into his spot and saw the most popular person at his school, Ashfur. Ashfur was popular and had, like, a million friends. Then he spotted Squirrelflight, Ashfur's rumored girlfriend. Brambleclaw thought she was pretty, but when he thought this, another thought followed it; _she is __**way **__out of your league._

Brambleclaw shivered and remembered that this year he actually had his name more than once in the bowl. He actually has his name in that cursed bowl 3 times. However, he knew the Seam kids, meaning mainly Gale, had his name in that bowl about 12 times, yet they never are picked. He desperately wished that he would be picked so he could have Squirrelflight to himself.

Brambleclaw was daydreaming about his future with Squirrelflight when Russetfur came onto the stage. Her fur was sprayed pink, and he whiskers were orange, which made Ashfur and his friends snicker and roll their eyes. She smiled and walked up to the stage like she was a V.I.P.

"Happy Hunger Games District 12," she announced and smiled evilly. "I am prepared to see us win this year," The cats in the audience looked at each other uncomfortably. She strode up to the girls' bowl. "Ladies first!" She chirped gleefully, as if she enjoyed watching innocent kids be killed. She swiped a name out of the bowl as if she was catching a fish and opened the tiny slip of pink paper with her long aqua colored claws. "Leafpool," she announced.

Leafpool, Squirrelflight's younger sister was shocked and as peacemakers took her away from sight, Squirrelflight did something unexpected. She ran into the aisle and shrieked, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! Let her go," she said with tears in her eyes as she motioned for Ashfur to pick Leafpool up who was kicking and screaming for her sister to come back.

"So I see, we have a volunteer," she announced. "Let's give her a round of applause," she said as she clapped. Brambleclaw and the rest of the kids gently licked the palm of their paws and held up three lone unsheathed claws. "What is your name dear," Russetfur said curiously. Squirrelflight spoke into the microphone and said shakily but in a way strong to Brambleclaw, "Squirrelflight." Then, as if she was exhausted, she slumped down into a chair near the back of the stage. Brambleclaw was stunned. He wanted to help her, let her at least survive the Hunger Games and win. He knew to get her, Brambleclaw would have to do something huge that would make Ashfur be an ant compared to him.

Just then, Russetfur called, "Now the boys turn," and sashayed to the bowl. She clawed one out and said loudly, "Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw was bewildered when suddenly he found his paws walking to the stage. He realized that that one wish to protect Squirrelflight just came true. _Be careful what you wish for, _his mother always told him. Obviously he instantly regretted his wish. When he walked up she proclaimed, "Our winners!"


End file.
